Goldenmario 007/Debug mode
The UngaHack code 500-603-529 will activate a debug mode, with a very big group of functional options. The actual mode was completely removed General Master Series - Second Release, with the only remnants being the strings for the menus as well as most of the functions, but in xTREME 62 900 Series, it was completely restored and also introduced more options. The debug mode started its life as MARIO DU 007 (Yurkish text meaning, literally, Goldenmario 007). It would eventually be called MARIO DÜ 007 (which still has the same meaning). Boot commands These are indicated with numbers. * 0-startgame: Simply starts the game. Used until xTREME 403.56305.5. * 6006-startgamewiththelatestversion: Starts the game, and allows updates to install while the player is currently in a level. As soon as the player completes the level or aborts it, the updates will apply. Debugging material Current Level Indicator 320px|left Shows the current level number and level name, in case the player is too "lazy" to remember that. DAM VEHICLE 320px|left This allows the player to change the vehicle in Dam. * MODEL USED: Select a vehicle that exists in the memory. ** DAM_TRUCK - Default vehicle ** DAM_SPEEDBOAT ** RUNWAY_TANK ** RUNWAY_MOTORBIKE ** RUNWAY_PLANE ** FRIGATE_PIRATE ** SURFACEII_COPTER ** STEEETS_JEEP ** STREETS_WEIRD ** STREETS_OUROMOVCAR - Tag ZIL is unused ** STREETS_BMW ** STREETS_ESCORT ** STREETS_GOLF ** DEPOT_TRUCK ** DEPOT_TRAILER ** JUNGJE_CAMOCOPTER - JUNGJE's invalid tag redirects to JUNGLE ** JUNGJE_BACKGROUND_PLANE - Invisible ** CRADLE_PLANE ** UNKNOWN_APC - Just an object ** UNKNOWN_BORG ** UNKNOWN_VALID - Invisible ** UNKNOWN_INVALID * MOVE ON TRUCK PATH: YES/NO Notice that the unused helicopter is called JUNGJE_CAMOCOPTER because of the camouflage being present. It also says it's from Jungle, but the name is spelt as "JUNG'J'''E" for some reason. DAM START DOOR 320px|left This allows the player to unlock the door behind the start position in Dam. * '''UNLOCK DOOR': YES/NO * ACTION: What the door is doing MULTIPLAYER 320px|left This allows the player to turn on/off two useful cheats. * ALL GUNS: YES/NO * INFINITE AMMO: YES/NO * WEAPON SET: Displays the weapon set name. It might be disturbed by the game if the name of the weapon set is too long. ** ROCKET ** LASER ** ONE-HIT GOLDEN ** SLAP ** REGULARGUN ** KNIVES THROW ** AUTOMATICS ** POWER GUN ** SNIPER ZOOM ** GRENADE ** MINE MANUAL ** LAUNCHER GRENADE ** MINE TIMED ** MINE MOTION CHECK ** AUTOMATIC +DA1 ** BONUS ** BONUS2 * LEVEL SKY: Changes the sky used for the map ** ABSENT: The sky will be absent (eg. invisible) ** PITON ** TOILET ** AIR ** MILDSNOW ** '-C934' ** DA+7 ** LAFAYETTE ** DARKSNOW ** DARKINSIDE ** JANUS ** ARCHLIB ** ROAD ** EX-NAME: Used for remaining missions ** CITADEL SKY ** PALETTE: Used for all other skies In the second player's screen, there will be a line saying "Úi neaj? 2P eks koe vkj kwla ro." which is Yurkish for "What is this? Un-plug 2P, because it is useless. When you are debugging of course." GAMEORWEAPONCHANGEDEBUG This changes some things so the camera or position changes. These are the exactly same as some GameShark codes for GoldenEye 007, which would change a few things. WEAPON_VIEWMODELCONNECTEACHOTHER 320px|left The game describes the option as follows: "Moves the gun's viewmodel next to each other, so they almost connect." WEAPON_ZOOMOUTTOSEEMOREOFVIEWMODEL 320px|left The game describes the option as follows: "Moves the camera so most of the viewmodel is visible." WEAPON_ROCKETLAUNCHER_TANKVIEW 320px|left The game describes the option as follows: "Displays the rocket launcher as a tank." However, it affects everything that you can both hold and see, and the rocket launcher actually doesn't become a tank. GAME_OTHERSIDE 320px|left The game describes the option as follows: "Changes angle of things so they face the other side." SPAWN OBJECTS Spawn an object temporarily in the current level.